The Battle of Fate
by xoKevKev
Summary: Miroku and Sango depart into a direction to find the jewel that Kagome has sensed but to find it was a trap. Now they're up against an unbeatable demon and at the brink of death, Miroku comes clean with his true feelings to Sango. Is this the end?


MirokuxSango

xXThe Battle of FateXx

Inuyasha and the crew were walking down a dirt road, leaving a city with another jewel shard acquired. "No way Naraku's going to defeat us!" Inuyasha outburst. "Don't get so cocky, Inuyasha." Miroku replied. "Naraku still has more jewel shards than us." Inuyasha pouted, "SO WHAT!? I CAN STILL KICK HIS ASS!" Inuyasha began walking up to Miroku. "Sit, boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the ground with great intensity due to Kagome's command. "What'd you do that for!?" he shouted. "No fighting." Kagome said frustrated. "Save your strength for Naraku!" Shippo interrupted, "Yea!" "What did you say, fox meat?" Inuyasha said with a hungry grin. Shippo began getting scared. "N…nothing, Inuyasha." Shippo said hiding behind Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened. "I sense the jewel. It's definitely Naraku!" she said. "Where!?" Inuyasha asked excited. "Ugh, I'm sensing it from 2 places at once." she said. "That's impossible." Sango said and continued. "We'll just have to split into groups and find which direction is the right one. When one of us discovers the direction they went was the wrong one, follow the other team quickly." "Yes!" said everyone. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara went one direction while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo went the other. Sango and Miroku came up to a mountain. "I see something glowing in a cave on the mountain" said Sango. "It could be the jewel, let's check it out." replied Miroku and the climbed on Kirara and flew up to the cave. They entered with extreme caution. Sango held her Hiraikotsu tightly as she moved while Miroku had his right hand outward, in case he needed to use his Wind Tunnel. They moved closer and closer to the glowing object until they were right in front of it. "Looks enough like the jewel." Sango said. "But why would it be here? Naraku's suppose to have it." Miroku replied. "This is obviously a trap." Hand claps came from behind them and they turned around to see Naraku. "Hehehe. I guess monks aren't all idiots after all." he said chuckling. "Shut your trap!" yelled Sango. "As you wish." Naraku said and the jewel disappeared and the mountain began to crumble. "See you in Hell." Naraku said. "You won't get away! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her weapon at Naraku. It had seemed that Naraku had been cut in half but he was only a puppet. "Darn it!" yelled Sango. "Save your anger, we have to escape." Miroku said and they ran for the exit. They hopped on Kirara and flew away with only seconds to spare as they saw the mountain crumble to the ground like a stack of cards. The area was nothing but a rocky wasteland now. "That was too close." Miroku said but he spoke too soon. Beneath the rocky land emerged a giant demon and the rocks and boulders merged with it, forming armor. "Looks like we have no choice but to fight." said Sango. "Seems like it." replied Miroku and so they charged toward the demon while riding Kirara. "HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang bone at the demon. The weapon had a direct hit but had no effect on his rocky armor. Miroku jumped to the ground and unwrapped his right hand and forced it towards the demon. "WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted and the hole in his hand began intensely sucking everything in it's path inside the wind tunnel. The monster seemed to be being sucked in and the victory was at hand but out of no where all of a sudden, the Saimyosho came to aid the rock demon and Miroku had to close his wind tunnel to keep himself from sucking in the poisonous insects. By doing this though, he freed the rock demon. It seemed that there was no advantage to this battle. The demon began throwing random hits into the forest and it knocked over so many trees, there was no way to escape on foot and they couldn't fly off without taking on the risk of being hit by the demon. "This can't be happening!" Sango said frightened. They cowered in a corner with Kirara. "Are we going to die, Miroku." she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know but it's most likely we will." he said with the most worried look he had. "Sango, since we're most likely about to die…..I have something to tell you." he said looking deep into Sango's eyes. "What is it?" she said looking into his eyes deeply as well. "Sango…I…..lo….lo….I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. "Oh Miroku! I love you too!" Sango replied with tears of joy. The demon unfortunately heard Miroku's outburst and charged his fist with energy, ready to attack Sango and Miroku. "Before we die, may I have one final kiss, Sango?" Miroku said softly. "Yes, you may." replied Sango softly. As their lips moved closer together, the demon began throwing his fist at them. The closer the lips came, the closer the fist came to them. As their lips touched and the fist was just about to kill them, a yell came from the distance. "BACKLASH WAVE!" yelled a familiar voice and the Windscar made a direct hit with the demon's fist, merging with it's charged energy and forming the Backlash Wave which tore the demon to pieces and got rid of the Saimyosho. Noticing this, Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked in all of the falling pieces of the demon's remains. Sango and Miroku turned around to find Inuyasha standing on top of the trees that were blocking their path out of the wasteland. "I knew you 2 wouldn't last on your own!" he shouted. "We were doing fine for your information!" muttered Miroku. "Riiiight." said Inuyasha. "Hey." Sango said looking at the ground and picked up a glowing object. "It's a shard of the jewel." "I guess that's 2 things that came out of this battle." Miroku said and winked at Sango. She blushed but Inuyasha interrupted. "Come on, Kagome's wating for us!" As they walked down the dirt road, Inuyasha explained how they found the real Naraku and fought him but escaped, leaving no trace to where he could be headed. "Looks like another attempt unsuccessful." Miroku said with a sigh. "Hey, at least we got a jewel shard out of it." Inuyasha said. "Yea, you're right." Miroku replied. They met up with Kagome and Shippo and relaxed at a riverside. Miroku and Sango talked in private. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" asked Sango. "Of course I did!" Miroku said and he held her hand tightly. "Oh Miroku…" said Sango when Miroku butted in. "Sango….will you bear my child?" he asked in sincere and loving tone giving away that he really wanted Sango to be his. "Oh Miroku……..yes I will!" and they started kissing. "Awwww! That's so cute. I knew they were meant to be!" Kagome said. "Ha! I give Miroku a few days before he goes womanizing again!" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Hmph! Sit boy!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Ka…..go…..me……" he groaned. "Ahhh, all is right with the world." said Shippo. "Yes, you're right." said Kagome as she stared into the sky in a daydream of Sango and Miroku's wedding and their beautiful child that they're meant to have.

The End


End file.
